


Collection of drabbles and headcanons

by MinShin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, NSFW, One Shot, Smut, nsfw in title, request are open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinShin/pseuds/MinShin
Summary: Compilation of Adam Driver's characters' drabbles, especially star wars universe.





	1. Neurons

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time writting in english so i hope it will please you even if it's short.  
> I'm taking any requests !

“Do you think there are others Supreme Leaders in the universe?” You turned your eyes to the black-haired man next to you.

‘’Do you think you lost a ton of neurons while exercising with me?” Kylo seems taken aback by your words.

You bring your hand to your mouth with a fake-shocked face. You hated when he’s minimizing your opinions as you were an idiot, you preferred refers you as a dreamer.

“Okay, I withdraw it.” He rolls his eyes when he sees your reaction, but he wasn’t upset as if the question were from Hux.

“No, no need to change your words. To be honest, I think that yes, you already burned a lot of my neurons but in a different way.” Your smile turns into a little smirk, letting your eyes meet his to let the force shows him what you’re talking about.

Memories of his body against yours, both lips on every part of your skins. Strong and firm movements, making you touch cloud nine even if you were already lost in the Stars. The force was way much too strong between you since you met, even if you tried to escape the dark side, his deep gaze keeps calling you back.

“Well, I’m going to harm you a little more, Madam Ren.” His large palm grasps your whole face as his lips crash on yours, just a spoiler of a very promising night.


	2. Pad breaker (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt can't let your holopad safe

“Do you mind if I use your second pad for today, Matt broke mine yesterday, again.” You asked your co-worker Shira, a technician on Star killer like you.

“Krief, what did you do, again?” She asks you, really upset by the current situation (which seems to be a basic morning lately).

“I told him to change one of the fusible of the pass door, and when he failed, AGAIN, he just gets on his nerves and exploded MY pad, AGAIN. Guess I would give you a new one tonight too.” You sigh and take the pad that Shira’s giving you.

It’s been a long time since you joined the first order, but it is the first time you have a very hard time like this. Their troops were huge, certainly, but because of the first galaxy’s killer, aka Kylo Ren and his experiments, technician and other engineers cannot last for years. So you, mostly the best tutor of the newbies, were affected with the little protégé of the Supreme leader himself.

“You deserve more than a decent quarter for caring this creepy Little Prince. Why does the department managers not give you a real promotion?” She finishes to dress up and see that you are already leaving.

“Sometimes I wonder way…” You raise your eyebrow with a little smirk that she can’t see since you turn your back to go.

______________________________________________________________

“I missed you so much…” You whisper, facing the tall man that just locks you on a control room.

“I bet you missed the wig more than you missed me, right?” He laughs with his lovely voice, you rarely have the chance to hear it well when you are both at work.

“Kinda tempting to keep it as a reminder when you’re leaving for too long, but I prefer when you just fuck me so good I can’t even walk.” You catch him by his jumpsuits, quickly, hungry to see and touch more of the opaline white skin of your secret lover.

“Whatta naughty girl…” He lifts you on the command board, moving his crotch against your clothed dripping core, already needy for his shaft.

Kylo Ren made Matt as an alibi just to be able to take you every time he’s so frustrated he can’t deal but slaps your pretty ass cheeks to avoid an explosion. Sure, this man was so unstable he could break you only by touching you. But for now, his tongue is doing an amazing work on your clit and his finger nearly making you come undone. Excepted this guy wouldn’t let you come alone, knowing exactly when you’re high, thanks to the force.

“Wait a little more princess, Matty’s gonna makes you feel good.” He giggles at his own joke, before making his way between your legs.

The pace he uses is directly is almost killing you, but you won’t deny that you like it rough, especially when you two are locked in a small room. A few thrust after your whole body’s tensing, you can’t help but scratch his back while the force possessing both of you while cumming together.

“Stars, (Y/N)!” The way he says your name’s ending you and quickly, you can only heart your heavy breathing. You lift your head to kiss his delicious lips, enjoying his perfect after-sex face before a song of crashing object wakes you up.

“Oh shit no, we broke another pad, again.” You try to not laugh at the accuracy of your morning’s words.

“Don’t worry, I’ll give you a ton, bad employee.” He gives you a little spank before letting you go to work, after all, you’re the best and worse at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope they are not much mistakes !   
> You can also find me on tumblr @ noreasonsbut-myself  
> I'm still taking requests !

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope they are not much mistakes !   
> You can also find me on tumblr @ noreasonsbut-myself  
> I'm still taking requests !


End file.
